para entrar en la matrix un joven
by jer35mx
Summary: fanfic matrix, posibles spoilers , disclaimers merovingeo y matrix juntos son creacion de washowski brothers


Es un humano afortunado, el esta conectado como todos a la matriz, llamémosle así a las conexiones físicas que hacen posible para las maquinas mantener vivos y en un mundo virtual de el pico de la civilización humana a los humanos vencidos.

Louis pregunta en la universidad donde esta "y este circuito que me van a conectar, ¿no me va a afectar?", el científico responsable de la selección de voluntarios para el estudio le da su respuesta Standard "No, solo es una interfase de estadísticas con nuestra computadora principal, ¿ya sabe que se le van a dar 5000 francos por esto?", Louis piensa ¨*si no fuera por la renta en esta ciudad no estaría aquí*, ve por la ventana, un campus de una universidad internacional en un país cualquiera.

El aparece en la matriz al principio como un gangster de segunda, que es asignado a un club nocturno, tiene una peculiar adicción por las damas que cuida, empieza a imaginar estímulos sexuales para ellas y nota que si puede afectar la realidad en la que esta, sigue así por un tiempo y empieza a afectar otro tipo de favores para los que lo rodean, esto siendo controlado por el lo sube en la escala de la mafia, una noche el explora en su mente como esta en un mundo alterno y despierta y se ve conectado con frío y en un desolado campo de humanos conectados, el se asusta y regresa a su realidad realidad, pero comienza a desarrollar teorías y a la par de su vida en la matriz, el se traspasa mas seguido a el otro mundo, ve y en realidad siente, las maquinas que vigilan a los humanos ahí, al verlas se sorprende y solamente vigila su paso, varias veces hace esto, hasta que ve una nave diferente, *tuve suerte de ver como de esa nave descendían humanos como el a desconectar un cuerpo y revivirlo ahí*, en ese mundo, rápidamente desecha la idea de pedir o hacerse notar, le va bien en la matriz, donde hasta puede controlar su apariencia, con este conocimiento empieza a desquiciarse por el poder, encuentra a una joven como el y busca mas así, para mas control … .

El merovingio explora los resumees de las personas a entrar a su servicio como guardaespaldas y servicio de disuasores en su nuevo edificio y nivel en la mafia; entran uno a uno a la conversación con el directamente, a pesar de ser muy importante el comprende que hay cosas que mas vale elegir y sentir por si mismo.

Entra un hombre tosco de 30 años, grande de estatura y complexión, el merovingio lo ve y piensa en un modo de rechazarlo, ha visto a suficientes candidatos interesantes para permitirse el lujo de rechazar con ciertas condiciones; el hombre se acerca y espera a que le diga que se siente, el merovingio explora las hojas, le dice con la mano que se siente, lee algo interesante, *Gonzalo M., ¿luchador?*, nunca se había topado con alguien que hubiera trabajado como luchador, por lo menos no profesionalmente, tenía arte marcialistas y conocedores de tecnicas de combate, le pregunta "¿Ha luchado frente a multitudes?", el hombre se relaja un poco, empieza a describir sus actuaciones, con una u otra pregunta de el empleador, lo que el no ve son los ojos clavados de el merovingio en el, no ve el brillo de miles de espectadores viendo una función en su chip, el cree que quizás el empleador sea de los tipos que no conocen ambientes de presentaciones porque lo ve concentrado en el y en lo que dice, el merovingio continúa, sintiendo el enojo ahora cuando el luchador describe que gano a un popular luchador, eso casi le hace gritar como la gente que siente, el luchador le pregunta , ve que el empleador crispa las manos en la mesa donde estan, como que va a levantarse, pero siente algo, empieza a sentir el peligro, se siente nervioso, sus años en la lucha le han enseñado las posibles malas caidas, la mala leche, el espera unos segundos y dice "¿me permite ir por un trago?", el merovingio se relaja, le dice que "si,claro, cortesía de la casa", el hombre va por el trago y regresa, hay una mujer a cada lado de el tipo, le dice al merovingio que tiene otra entrevista , el merovingio esta como en otra parte "claro, claro, si ya tienes plan por ahí", el luchador se levanta y sale, el merovingio discute con las mujeres, pasado un tiempo reacciona y empieza con una de ellas "¿dijiste que tu hermano esta en eso de lo espeluznante y el gore?".


End file.
